


Forgiveness

by Bdonna



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you find forgiveness for a betrayal like that? Henry POV, missing scene for "Heart of Fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

by Belladonna

 

I think Vicki really didn't know what would happen in the tunnels. I know she'd never betray me like this. I could read it in her eyes.

 

With Mike, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him so quickly.

 

He didn't trust me, allowed that man to capture, starve and torture me. He’s responsible for me almost losing control enough to hurt Vicki. I'd never forgive myself if I'd actually succeeded.

 

Still, my belly filled with Mike's blood, my body fully healed thanks to the generous contribution from the Monsignore, I think I can at least make an effort to.

 


End file.
